Indigo
Description Indigo is a 37 year old Utahraptor Prime from the dimension of sapient dinosaurs, he is around 8 ft tall and relatively light due to hollow bones, his flesh, blood, and tongue appear to be a dark blue in color. his front legs are elongated to allow travel on all fours. His vocal cords are also powerful, allowing deafening roars and calls, His overall build is rather muscular, possessing what appear to be abs and muscular arms. He wears a common pimp hat and cloak, his hat being a small portal in which he can pull items from He possesses "Desprado", two unique revolvers that have magical properties, making it very hard to survive a shot from them both, desprado appear to be sapient, communicating with their owner (the black being Male and the white being female). Indigo is an overall bubbly and friendly guy who wants nothing more but to make his friends laugh. He appears to be covered in very soft fur, his headfeathers appearing to be hair-like in nature. Backstory Samuel James Raptor, the thousand king ruler was born when an unnamed Utahraptor prime ruler and crackerjack had sex and well, had him. Crackerjack basically trained indigo from a very young age to be in his image, and for awhile this worked, losing his virginity at like 9~Skip ahead to his teenage years. He was becoming more independent and his father noticed this, offering him a deal: give Jack his eye for immortality. Being young and clueless, indigo obliges. However this only halted his aging process, leaving him mortal still. Seeing this as a betrayal, indigo rebeled and became his own person and ignored his dads orders, eventually joining the military and fighting in world war two where he met his forever rival: Wappenkriger Gunter Willhelm (ii), a nazi general who indigo killed in battle. And later krigers family in a fit of rage. After getting out of the military, he relaxed with his wife (he had been married to a dragon for awhile). Skip ahead for awhile, death took his wife due to age, he outlived her and to cope with her death, he adopted a daughter named "melody". Getting married again and losing said wife to crackerjack himself in a fit of rage. Skip ahead awhile and indigo attended a military thing where he was presented a man-made kaiju prototype, project T.O.O.T.H, he saw something in this project and due to his authority as king, was able to take him home and raise the project himself. Teaching him basic speech and to not fuckin destroy cities~. Now Indigo rules over saurinia, fighting against wappenkriger who was revived by a nazi activist group. He currently hangs with ur mom and the gang because of an impending war with cotlno. Appearances Events of UD1 indigo in UD was almost never seen, although hans found one of his Guns while looking for a place to rob out west, indigo eventually appears in the ending. Trivia * Indigo is actually a internet 'sona, his owner has a YouTube channel and deviantart. * Indigos old design was actually stolen, only recently he revived a redesign * Indigo often breaks the 4th wall, referring to his "audience" as Wierdos * Indigo was thought to be a potential love interest to PK, however this has been proven false * Indigo can play the saxophone very well, he only learned it so he can cockblock his daughter by playing "careless wisper" whenever she got amorous with her lover